Playing With Fire
by Koschei 'Master' Sigma
Summary: Roy and Ed have finally realized their love for each other, but will the death of a friend tear them apart? Also, what about the fact that they just became vampires? No spoilers! And PLEASE read the disclaimers!
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Fire

Warning: YAOI ALERT! Ed and Roy! There will be kissing and SLIGHT lemon! (More like lemonade, though.) Maybe, if you're good and review, Roy and Ed will be more lemony!

Disclaimer 1: Probably has poor writing. I'm out of practice. Constructive criticism wanted, and no flaming allowed, unless you're Fuhrer Mustang. Also, Maes, for the purpose of this fanfic, is a chimera with his memories and soul, and is divorced and Fuery's boyfriend. Always wondered why that kid never dated anyone. I got a weird idea, so please don't laugh. Plus, I keep forgetting most char's rank, so, yeah…

Disclaimer 2: I DO NOT own FMA, but I would love to. And this is semi AU, Roy never lost his vision, and vampires exist…

Ed: *Through teeth*Roy, can you please flame her? She's annoying.

Roy: No, Ed. I don't exactly want to die in the middle of chapter two.

Me: Stop fighting, you two lovebirds. Or do you want to be relocated, Ed?

Ed: Fine. Just STOP RANTING ABOUT DISCLAIMERS!

Roy: Calm down, Ed!*Kisses Ed*

Ed: What was that for?

Roy: To calm you down…*Smiles lovingly at Ed*

Ed: *grumble, grumble*

READ THE DISCLAIMERS, PEOPLE!

Al walked into the cafeteria, and all talking stopped. All except for a conversation in the far corner seemingly run by the chimera Hughes and Fuery, the military's latest couple, about gods-know-what. He walked over and sat next to his girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye, the only reason he was allowed on campus. "What's up? I heard there was a rumor about Fuhrer Mustang. So, what is it?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" asked Hawkeye. Alphonse shook his head no. He still had yet to get used to having a normal body, so the movement was awkward for him. "Well, Fuhrer Mustang appears to have attracted a new lover!" She smiled slightly, then said, "You won't believe who it is!"

"Well, tell me, then! Who is it, Riza?" Al asked, curiosity digging at his nerves. Ed had been acting weird around Mustang, and whatever Riza was about to say, it could NOT be good.

Checking to make sure Roy and his lover weren't around, Riza said, "Your brother! Havoc walked in on them when Ed was supposedly turning in a report. Ed had Roy by the collar, crushing the Fuhrer's lips with his own. It's no wonder Roy has been so, well, jovial after his daily 'library' visits recently." _How could this be? Brother, gay?_ He thought, an odd feeling rising in his chest.

Ed's POV

Meanwhile, I had been sulking since Havoc found out about me and Mustang. The whole of Central Command probably would know about us by the end of the day. That was, if they didn't already know. That kiss was just to shut Roy up about my height, but it seemed like more. I had actually enjoyed it, as did Roy. Could we be… in love? No, my Roy and I couldn't…Wait. When did I start thinking of Roy as my Roy? Come to think of it, when had I started thinking of him as Roy? I sighed, lost and confused.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Mustang, in that soft, velvety voice of his that made me want him even more.

"Do you love me, Roy? I mean, that kiss. Were you faking? Because I - I love you, but you have me confused on several things. Especially that kiss." I leaned up against my superior's side, breathing in the aroma of sweat and alchemic smoke that was so Mustang.

"Yes, Ed, I do love you. And don't let anybody convince you otherwise," Roy said. "Look at me." And when I stared up into those deep black orbs of his, he kissed me. He kissed me with a ferocity that I had never seen in him ever before, and my world was aglow. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Falman barging in on our 'conversation'. His face flushed tomato-red, and Roy asked, "Whaddya want, Falman?"

"J-just turning in my report, sir. You're obviously busy, so… Oh, and Fuery told me about you two. Congratulations on finally getting together."

"Is there anything else, Falman? Like wanting to be incinerated?" Roy said with enough malice to make the old Fuhrer tremble in his grave.

"N-no, sir."

"Then, get out."

"Y-yes s-sir." And with that, he ran out of the room.

"Now, where were we, Ed?" he said, flinging the folder Falman had handed him carelessly onto his desk. I wove my fingers into his short black, luscious hair and yanked him down for a kiss, which he viciously returned, turning it into something more. Hawkeye came in, unnoticed, as I was stripping Roy of his burdensome blue military jacket. She left as quietly as she came in. (Money changed hands outside.) I planted kiss after sloppy wet kiss on his face, neck, and now bare chest, which made me flash back to a time when I was just Major, not Colonel, and Roy was still Colonel Bastard to me.

Flashback:

"Mustang, Elric, you know that you are not to partake of your romantic relationship at work. I have decided to allow you to remain together, but if this happens again, one of you shall be relocated."

"We understand, sir. It won't happen again," we said, our fingers intertwining.

"Now leave. Oh, and Elric?"

"Sir?" I turned as Roy left the room.

"Roy, though he may not know it, is the son of the Homunculus, Lust." I jumped back, startled by this new truth. "Never let him know, however, because I don't want to see his heart shattered, and learning that would destroy it. Take good care of him. And please, don't leave him like his mother did when she found out about him." Little did we know, Roy was listening from behind the door.

"Yes, sir." I left with Roy, heading towards his and my offices.

Flashback Over:

I decided I wanted to learn flame alchemy in case I lost my automail arm again, so I decided to get lessons from Roy. I'd rather get hell from Winry about losing my arm than shit from Roy for not coming back alive.

Roy's POV

My young love had recently taken an odd interest in flame alchemy, so I agreed to teach him, on the premise that he would tell me his reason for it. He apparently only thought it was cool, so I just let him be. He wanted to know everything about it, from theory to usage. He mastered it quickly, never breaking a sweat like I did when I first learned it. It was like he already knew everything. He liked to play with fire, and I loved him for that, but it seemed to be getting out of hand. I noticed that he had gotten new gloves and they had an oddly familiar smell… Where had he gotten ignition cloth?

"Nice gloves, Ed. Where'd you get them?"

"Some tailor in the city. And before you ask, I don't know his name." Ed seemed pretty nervous about the conversation, so I said, "Ed, I need to know. Why do you need the gloves? I'm the only one who uses them, so you can't have gotten them from any old tailor."

The kid looked up at me and said, "I'll tell you, but we have to be at your place. Too many people around." Then he pulled me down and kissed me, passionately. I hugged the twenty-one-year-old while returning the favor. We got a strange look from Breda, but neither of us noticed until he shouted, "Get a room, you two!"

Later, Ed came up to me and dragged me to a broom closet, showing no expression. We passed by Maes and Fuery, who gave us an odd look. I just smiled and shrugged, not knowing why Ed was yanking me into a broom closet. He pulled my short hair until we were at eye level. "You bastard," he said, then made out with me.

"What the fuck was that about? Have you lost your mind?" I said, as he started to pull my jacket off of my shoulders.

"You cheated on me, Roy. I trusted you, and you cheated."

"Whaaa- You're out of your mind, Ed! I have never, since I met you, honestly gone after anyone else. Why would you think that?"

"Because of what Hawkeye just told me!"

"Did you consider the fact that Envy is working for us now, and that specific Homunculus can change forms? Did you consider that?"

"When did Envy start working for the military? Oh, never mind that. No. You think he's trying to… turn us against each other?"

"No, I think he has a crush on you."

"WHAT? But, but why?"

"The same reasons I love you. Your hair, your eyes, your body, everything about you." I pulled him close and kissed him. We stood like that for what felt like an hour, until Hughes pulled open the door. I snapped my fingers at him and he ran out, ass smoldering. Ed slammed the door shut. We didn't pull apart for an hour.

Later that night, we were in my bed, relaxing. Ed lay next to me, with his hand on my bare chest and his eyes shut. I had my hand on his. "Ed," I said, remembering his earlier promise, "Why do you have ignition gloves?"

"Mmnph. I just wanna be able to defend myself if I lose my automail arm again."

"Ed, as long as I'm around, you won't get hurt. By anyone. I won't allow it." I held him closer. "But if you really want me to, I'll teach you more about playing with fire." With that, I kissed him. He moaned, a happy moan that filled me with warmth.

Ed's POV:

The next day, Roy taught me how to use the ignition gloves. He traced the transmutation circles on the inside of my gloves, so no-one would see them. He even taught me how to change the oxygen density of the air to make flames appear out of nowhere. I thanked him that night with something we had only tried one time at home.

During the next lesson, we were interrupted by Hawkeye firing at our heads and yelling at us about paperwork. We grumbled about it, but did as we were told, which was, "Get inside and do your paperwork or I'll blow your heads off, superior officers or not!"

I was progressing surprisingly well in my flame alchemy studies, according to Roy. Soon, he had no more to teach me. We celebrated that night with dinner at his place. We were interrupted again, this time with a call from Falman about another alchemist murderer. We put on our uniforms and went back to work, only to be sent out to the scene of the crime. It was so bad, Roy couldn't even look. There was gore everywhere, but no blood, and the head was intact. I pulled Roy close and he wept on my shoulder, because it was the Ice Alchemist, one of his best friends since childhood. I couldn't recall her name at that moment, but Roy apparently could, because he whispered it. "Lorina. Why? Why did it have to be her?"

"It's all right, Roy," I said, trying to soothe him. My love just sobbed harder, and I pulled him off to the side, and said, "Roy, I'll find her murderer, you can count on that."

"Thanks, Ed. That really means a lot to me," he whispered. Then, he sobbed some more.

Roy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Someone had cold-bloodedly murdered Lorina, my best friend. I knew that Ed would avenge her, even if it was just for me, because of that dangerously deadly look in his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. It was horrible, and the only thing I could think was that it was my fault. I hadn't even realized that there had been no blood at the crime scene.

Ed's POV

There was something strange about this murder. There had been absolutely no blood at the crime scene, and on what little of her neck I had seen, there appeared to be a bite mark. This was decidedly turning into the strangest case I had ever seen. I'd heard of vampires, but I always thought they were a legend. But this, this was proof. Proof of something more powerful than a Homunculus. A beast of legends. I had to tell Roy, but how? Should I tell him tonight, in bed? Tomorrow, at lunch?

I decided to tell him about the vampire that night at dinner. I had never realized he could hide that much pain from his own lover, but his attitude became one of anger and hate when I brought up the vampire. "Edward, we have to stop it. It can use alchemy, which makes it even more dangerous. It may be after one of us, next. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Roy's POV

That night, we slept in separate rooms because Ed managed to . I had an unexpected visitor that night, the vampiric murderer. "Shhh," she said. (It was a woman!) "We don't want Edward to wake up, now, do we?" She managed to somehow keep me silent. She sank her gleaming fangs into my bare throat, and I felt something warm and wet drip onto my tongue. "Be glad I did this. Some rogue vampire is after the Amestris military, and I want you to be prepared. You may need to call in sick tomorrow, 'cause you'll have a hell of a hangover." Then she left out the window.

Ed's POV

I had an unexpected visitor that night, someone who I thought I recognized. "Mom?" I asked, managing to sound pathetic while attempting to sit up. She shoved me back onto the bed and kneeled over me, her long brown hair draped over my face and her red eyes gleaming

"Shhh," she said. (It was a woman!) "We don't want Roy to wake up, now, do we?" She managed to somehow keep me silent, though I was trying to scream. She sank her sharp fangs into my bare throat, and I felt something warm and wet drip onto my tongue. "Be glad I did this. Some rogue vampire is after the Amestris military, and I want you to be prepared. You may need to call in sick tomorrow, 'cause you'll have a hell of a hangover." Then she left, flying out through the window.

Roy's POV

I woke up, feeling like I had tried to drink Breda under the table, who currently held the office-wide record for most drinks in one sitting. I went to the master bathroom and looked long and hard in the mirror, because it seemed like, if it was possible, I had gotten paler overnight, and my teeth had somehow become long and pointy. I didn't want for Ed to see me like this, and the fangs shrank away. I jumped back from the mirror. When I went out to make something that could pass as food, I saw Ed, who looked even worse than I felt. "What's up, Ed? Have a rough night? You look like you tried to outdrink Breda!"

"I feel like it, too," came the mumbled reply. I put my hand on his flesh arm, and it was freezing cold. _Just like that odd vampire,_ I thought. "You were visited by her, too, Roy?"

"Yeah, but, how'd you know? I didn't tell you!"

"Your thoughts di-" He faltered, hearing his own words. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No, Ed. I completely, honestly believe you."

A/N

Ed and Roy were half turned into vampires. All flames about this idea will be given to the pyro king himself, Roy Mustang.

End A/N

"Roy, I think I'm a… vampire." I studied him closely, and realized he was right, and I was one, too.

* * *

><p>At least one good review, or this is all you get! MWAHAHA!<p>

Ed: Come on!

Me: Sorry, Ed. That's just the way it is!

Ed: Grrrrr...


	2. Chapter 2

My first story, and already I have a good review!

To blackfire1331, thanks for the good advice!

BTW, I didn't say this before, but ALL GOOD REVIEWS GET COOKIES!*hands cookie to blackfire1331*

Need I say anything about disclaimers? No. But I sorta have to, so… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy, Ed, or anything else in this wierd story. All I own is the vampire idea and the Hughes is a chimera idea, oh, and the shoes on my feet and clothes on my back.

Ed: Well, get on with it!

Roy: Yeah. By the way, do I get killed off?

Me: Read the summary, Roy. No, and absolutely no spoilers! No exceptions! And I think this will be a _short_ chapter.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!

Me: hehehe

Roy: Calm down! *Whispering to Ed*Plus, I think I'm dead.

Ed: No! Roy!

Me: You'll just have to wait and see… *MANIACAL LAUGHTER*! (I'm evil like that…JK!)*grins wickedly* And before you ask, I don't know where the idea for a homunculus in the military or Lust being Roy's mother came from. Just one of my weird ideas(Probably from too much thinking about Rocky Horror Picture Show[to anyone who knows what that is and is also a teenager or too young to have seen it in theater, yet, FREE COOKIES!])

Roy's POV

"Roy, I think I'm a… vampire." I studied him closely, and realized he was right, and I was one, too. "She got to you, too?

"Yeah, Ed. She did."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, Ed, I think we should attempt to continue with our lives, as they had been." And with that, I kissed him on the forehead and left to get ready for work.

As soon as Ed and I left the house, we realized that we couldn't continue as normal. The sun blistered on our now ultra-sensitive skin. How were we supposed to go to work now? Ed came up with the simplest (so simple it was stupid) and yet most effective idea ever. Sunscreen. But what about our eyes? Regular sunglasses wouldn't cut it. Oh, well. We just left and hoped we wouldn't go blind on our way to work.

Ed's POV

When we got to work, everyone was staring at us and whispering as if we were dead and shouldn't be here, which, I guess we were, kind of. Roy just gave everyone a glare and they froze. "What's all the fuss about today, Hughes?" asked my love.

"First, look at these pictures of Elysia that my ex-wife sent me! Isn't she so-" He broke off when he saw the murderous look on Roy's face. "Well, *gulp* we got some news on Lorina's killer."

His face softened. "What news?"

"We found a witness who says he was in the alley when it happened. He doesn't know why the killer ignored him, but-" Fuery interrupted, saying, "Maes, the witness, he's dead!"

"What? H-how did it happen?"

"We don't know. All we know is that it's exactly the same as – Lorina's – death. He couldn't have gotten past us! We- we had him, but he got away. He disappeared into thin air!"

Now Roy reacted. "What do you mean he disappeared?" he said in that malicious voice he used the time Falman snuck up on us making out. Falman knew something would get flamed, so he ran down the hall, making up some lame excuse about bathrooms. No one expected _me_ to flame anything, though, so they were startled when I torched the air in front of Fuery. He jumped back, and said, terrified, "Breda, Havoc and I chased him when he ran out of the room. He came to a dead end and we thought he was about to surrender, when in a puff of smoke, he vanished!"

Havoc and Breda stepped forward and said, "Sir, it's true! He didn't even leave a hair behind!" Oddly, Havoc didn't even have a cigarette in his mouth. "The last words he said to me were, "Tell the Fuhrer and his lover that they're next in line to die." That's it, sirs." He backed away slowly. _He seems nervous,_ I heard Roy think. A wicked grin lit up his face._ Uh-oh._ This wasn't going to be pretty. I turned away just as the charring was beginning. I looked at Hawkeye, but she didn't seem too happy. She stared at the Fuhrer like he was nuts. Well, maybe he was, but I did not care in the least. Roy was mine, all mine, and I wouldn't change anything. Except maybe the whole vampire thing.

That female vampire actually thought she saved us from something that hadn't even happened yet, and yet we didn't realize how true her thoughts were, until we left work. I heard a rustle to Roy's left and shoved him out of the way of the small explosion that nearly took his leg. "Thanks, Ed. What was that? Wait, I recognize that alchemy, it's Kimbley's alchemy! I thought he was dead!"

"You're right about that! I _am_ dead, just like you two soon will be! I've waited a long time for this!" he cried, laughing maniacally, as he sent another exploding rock at us. (1)

Dunn dunn dunnnnnnnn!

Keep reading! This time I ask for a total of FIVE good reviews before I post the next chapter!

(1) This is usually how Kimbley fights, I think.

I know this chappie started out lame, but trust me, it'll be worth reading in the end.

:)

Cookies for all my reviewers!

RoyEd Fangirl


	3. Chapter 3

No lemon for a while, just can't really bring myself to write it at the moment.

Last chapter began a little stupidly, I admit, but I'm making up for it here with a (poorly written) FIGHT SCENE!

I don't own FMA, and all that jazz.

Ed: Why is Kimbley still alive? I thought he was dead! Is he a vampire, too?

Me: Now, now, Ed. No spoilers, remember?

Roy: *looks down at self* I'm still alive!

Kimbley: Not for long, Flame, Fullmetal wimp!

Ed: You're just itching to die, aren't you? And when did you join the Author's Notes?

Kimbley: When SHE wrote me into the story.

Ed: *Swings a metal fist at my head*

Me: *Dodges and sighs melodramatically* I can't be trusted to resolve this peacefully, can I?

Ed, Roy, and Kimbley: Nope!*start fighting*

Me: Let's make it interesting. I'll start this chapter from Kimbley's point of view!*Dodges fists, trying to escape*

Kimbley's POV

The two humans stepped back, and I crept forward, like a snake, saying, "Now, you die, Fuhrer!" I leapt forward, fangs extended, only to sink them into automail. "Whaaah?," I mumbled around the stupid barrier. "Thahs ibposhible! Do humah cad bove thah fasht!"

Edward laughed and said, "That's because I'm not human anymore. And neither is Roy!" And he slammed his foot into me, dislodging my teeth from his arm and sending me across the street. Only when I got closer did I see the red in their eyes and the inch-long fangs gleaming in the moonlight. _Oh, shit. They're both vampires, like me!_ I thought, and the shrimp said, "Oh, shit is right. You picked the wrong night to mess with us, Crimson." Fullmetal snapped his gloved fingers and a wall of fire sprang up behind me. I never realized he knew Flame Alchemy. There was no place to run, unless… I jumped up, vanishing into smoke as I did.

Ed's POV

He… vanished! But how? I turned to see Roy looking as confused as I felt. "Well," I said, "at least we know who the killer is, huh, Roy?" He just stood in the middle of the road.

"You had best put out that fire." He just walked back to Headquarters, deeming it safer than at home for now. I followed him, snapping my fingers to put out the fire, both of us forgetting about our eyes and fangs. We got so many strange looks from the others that I thought I had lost my pants, not that we looked like vampires. We didn't even realize why everyone, even Hughes, was avoiding us, until Hawkeye slammed Roy into the wall in his office, pointing her gun at his head, screaming her head off about a vampire. That's when we realized our fangs were still out and our eyes were still red. We quickly apologized to her and somehow managed to convince her that we weren't out to get her or drink her blood, though she was still wary around us. "You IDIOTS! You probably terrified half the office! That doesn't help your position, Fuhrer. Your men shouldn't fear you."

"What are we going to do, Roy?" I asked, terrified beyond belief since we had been found out by my brother's girlfriend and that we might be killed by Kimbley.

Roy sighed and said, "I don't know, Ed. I don't know." He lead me out the door to his car, because it was long enough that Kimbley would not be back.

Kimbley's POV

Envy, Greed, and the other Homunculi would be furious that I missed my chance to destroy the duo, but the information I had gathered would keep them from killing me. They would spare me once I told them that Flame and the Fullmetal Shrimp were vampires, and that the pipsqueak could use flame alchemy. In fact, I bet they would reward me well for the information.

Ed's POV

"Ed, I wish we were human again," Roy said, holding me close and running his fingers through my hair as we laid there on the bed.

"I know, Roy. I do too. But we've gone past the point of no return." I saw Roy's eyes dim as he fell deeper into sadness. I ran my fingers in a figure eight on his chest and he smiled, closing his now red eyes. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Ed," he whispered, and we drifted off in each other's arms.

Kimbley's POV

"You WHAT? How could you let them get away when you could have killed them? You IDIOT!" Envy shouted at me, then started pacing again. "Of all the lowlife SCUM you could have picked to work for us, you had to pick one that couldn't hurt another vampire if his life depended on it, Lust!"

"Well, it wasn't a total loss. Now we know some of their weaknesses. And besides, this gives us a chance to destroy them. Thank you, Kimbley," Lust said.

"It was my pleasure, Lust. Oh, by the way, why DO you want to get rid of the Fuhrer? He's nothing without Elric," I wondered, confused as to her reasoning.

"It's a-family matter. You see, I'm his mother. He doesn't even know. I want to kill him before he finds out and destroys me for good this time."

"Ah. Sooo... Now what?" I asked.

"Well, YOU are going to kill the other alchemists to get Mustang and Elric's attention. WE are going to plan how to destroy the Fuhrer and his damn boyfriend," said Envy, a slight malicious smile on his face.

Roy's POV

The next morning, when we arrived, the men came to me and started telling me about a couple of alchemist murders that occurred while Ed and I were at home. The Death Alchemist and the Stone Alchemist. "What? More alchemists, dead? This is horrible," I replied, remembering Lorina. "Was it the same?"

"Umm.. Yes sir," said Fuery, flipping through a file. "No blood, body parts everywhere, the whole nine yards."

"Perfect," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. _So, Ed, should I tell them about Kimbley?_ I thought.

_No, they've got enough on their plates already, I think, love,_ he replied.

We walked down the hall to the door to my office, his automail hand icy against my flesh one.

A/N

Well, that went well, I'd say. Please review, and I'll give you a cookie!

Ed: I want a cookie! Givethemtome!*Growls rabidly*

Me: No, Ed! *Runs away* THESE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS!

Ed: C'mon! I just want one! Please?

Roy: You heard what she said, Edward.

Ed: So now we're back to Edward, huh?*Roy/Ed Fight*

Me: Read and review! Remember! Review=Cookie!


End file.
